Toon Link and Sub-Zero's Adventure
by Cheeseynuggets3
Summary: Toon Link's sister has been kidnapped by Shinnock. Oh no! Grandmaster Sub-Zero has been training the hero and teaming up with him to save his sister and protect Hyrule and Earthrealm.
1. Chapter 1, Toon Link

Once in Outset Island, there is a little boy with a big heart. His name is Link, but he preferred to be called, Toon Link. He has blonde, thick hair and he is adorable. One day at where he lives, his sister climbed up on the ladder to see her big brother sleeping like usual. "Hoy, Big Brother!" Aryll cried out. The boy woken up and saw his little sister looking at him with her telescope. "Hello sleepyhead. You know what day it is..?" Asked Aryll to Toon Link. "Ugh.. Umm.. Tuesday?" Asks the blonde boy. "Your half asleep, aren't you..? Hehe, it your birthday! Again. Grandma wants to see you in the house!" Toon Link itched his head and ran to the house they lived in. Grandma smiles at Link. She made him some clothes that she made. The same clothes that she made for him on Wind Waker, but different clothes. The same clothes are blue and black this time. "Now, I know that you don't like the color green, so I made you some different clothes this time. While trying them on, Grandma turned back after he put his clothes on. Oooh, how do you like these clothes?" Grandma asks. Toon Link scratched his head. "Umm..." He says. "Well, I think they look great on you! After everything else, I will make some of your favorite homemade soup, just for you... Now, move along. Find your sister and we will start your birthday party." The boy got out of the house to see his sister, Aryll.


	2. Chapter 2, Toon Link Pt 2

While back outside with Aryll, she has something behind her back. "Hoy, Big brother! Guess what I got behind my back!" She says. "Another telescope, maybe?" Toon Link asks. "Nope." His sister answered. She pulled out a myserious neckalace from her back. "Happy Birthday, brother! It is a good luck charm. Don't take it off, now..." The boy puts it on. Without knowing, Toon Link feels funny through his chest. "My chest.. It feels..." Aryll catches her brother while he fainted. She felt of his chest and it is very cold. "Brr! Your chest is cold!" Aryll says to the boy. When she is aiding Toon Link, a mysterious man came along. He is a villian of Mortal Kombat. He is named, Shinnock. "So, is the boy's heart feeling cold, dear?" He asks Aryll. The little girl knew him. She remembered him when their grandmother telling the children that he and Ganondorf had killed their parents. "You...! Shinnock!" The evil guy grinned. "Mileena, Tayna.. Take the kids. While your at it, I will have all these people in Outset as slavery."


	3. Chapter 3, Sub-Zero Pt 1

In Earthrealm, there is a Grandmaster of the cold, his name is Sub-Zero. He is looking through a foggy cold crystal ball. He can see the kids being kidnapped, and all is worse. He also saw the neckalace that he was expecting Aryll to give Toon Link. "Lin Kuei Warriors, bring me the children." He commanded. The warriors bowed and searched for Toon Link and Aryll. "There! That is Mileena and Tayna with the children..!" One of them says. When they are almost to the castle, the warriors stopped the girls. "Hand over the chilren and nobody gets hurt." When the warriors just wounded Mileena, but Tayna escaped with Aryll, they knocked Mileena over and the boy fainted. The warriors are looking for Tayna, but she disappeared in yellow glitter. "Now what is Grandmaster going to say about this..?!" Asks one of them. "Who knows.. He got lucky because he got the most important one of them... Says the other warrior. The Lin Kuei warriors came to Sub-Zero with just the little boy. The Grandmaster is a little disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4, Sub-Zero Pt 2

"Why did you bring just the boy?" Sub-Zero asks. "Tayna escaped with the girl. We only wounded Mileena.!" Says a warrior. "Very well. He does got the necklace that I was speaking of." Says the Grandmaster while sighing. The other warriors bring Mileena with them also. "Where is the little girl?" Asks Sub-Zero to Mileena. "Tayna carried her to Shang Tsung's island. Just for the necklace." Millena says. "You nor anyone of you will not have the necklace that this boy is wearing. It is his. Nobody else's. Got that?" Asks Sub-Zero. Millena smirks. Rain came along and tries to get Toon Link while he is knocked out. The boy woke up fast and sliced Rain in half with a ice sword that came in his hand out of nowhere. "The necklace...!" Toon Link says. The Grandmaster is shocked. "You.. Fools! Rain is supposed to get the brat! Not being dead!" Millena cried out. "Take her away from my temple." Sub-Zero commands his Lin Kuei warriors. When they got her out, the Grandmaster turned to the boy. "What's your name, child?" He asks.


	5. Chapter 5, Meeting the Grandmaster

"Um, my name is Link, but my friends call me Toon Link." Says the blonde boy. "Who are you?" Asks the curious boy. "I am Kuai Liang, but you can call me Sub-Zero. I am the grandmaster of ice. The reason why I give your sister my necklace is..." Sub-Zero says and then Toon Link interrupted. "You gave the necklace to my sister?!" Grandmaster looked at the boy. "Let me explain." Commanded Sub-Zero. "The reason why I got your sister to give you my precious belonging is because I want to train you." The boy is confused. "Train me? To get my sister back..?" Asks Toon Link. The Grandmaster shook his head in agreement. "Yes. However, Shinnock is very difficult for a child like you to accounter. You need some training to be a strong warrior. You think your ready to train with me..?" He asks. "Let me think a minute or two." Says the boy. "Take your time, but this will be the only way to get your little sister back." Says Sub-Zero. For a little bit of thinking, the boy came to him. "Grandmaster? I am ready. Your right. It is the way to save Aryll." Toon Link says. The Grandmaster smiled. "Good, now let's begin your training."


	6. Chapter 6, Ready

While a few months, of training, Toon Link graduated fron all the training that Grandmaster Sub-Zero gave to him. Sub-Zero gave the boy a new set of clothes almost just like Lin Kuei's but he has a face mask and black tights and his hat is like his, but it is blue and has the Lin Kuei symbol on it. After the graduation, the Grandmaster and the boy came to see about saving his sister. However, their is a blood red shield dome around Shang T'sung's island. "How do we past this?" Asks Toon Link. "You cannot yet. All you have to do to pass this is to defeat all the warriors on this list." Sub-Zero asks while passing out the note on how to pass the red shield dome. The note has Reptile, Jason, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black , Takeda, and then Scorpion. The grandmaster pointed out at the bottom two. "Scorpion is my enemy and he trained this guy here. Now, I will not be with you, unless you need my aid." The Grandmaster says to Toon Link. "Where would you be when I need you?" The boy asks. "I will be in your necklace. If you need me, then call out my name and I will appear out of your necklace." The boy nodded and making his way to find Reptile.


	7. Chapter 7, Encountering Reptile

Toon Link is walking through the woods with some alive trees. He can smell something reeky and funky while doing it. "Ugh, what is that smell?" The boy asks. When the boy luckly got a face mask on, he don't have to cover his nose. "Hey, child! Your not supposed to be here..!" Says a voice. "Come on out and show yourself!" Cried the brave boy. The fiend came out to the boy while appearing out of his invicible disguise. "What is a little boy like you doing here anyways?!" Reptile asks. "I am here to defeat you. Just to get my sister back." Toon Link says. While laughing at the boy, the necklace made a sparkle sound. "Toon Link? Are you there?! This is Sub-Zero. Look at your neckace." When the boy pulls out the necklace out and looks at the charm, the grandmaster's face appears. "Toon Link, I forgot to mention this... If you defeat Reptle and all them other people on the list, do not kill them. They got one charm from each of their pockets you can get when they are down. Reptile has the Stink Charm, Jason has the mask charm, Ferra/Torr has the companion charm, Erron Black has the cowboy charm, and both Takeda and Scorpion has half charms for the last charm. The Shiri Ryu charm. If you get all the charms, you will be ready to defeat all the evil ones and get you sister back." Sub-Zero explained. The boy smiled. "Got it." He says. When the fiend stops laughing, the boy got his sword and a new shield out. "You gonna laugh, punk?! I got something for you to laugh about!" The round one started off for Toon Link pretty good. He took out Reptile like a professional. When he os on the ground, the boy reached in his pocket and got the charm out of the lizard man's pocket. "I'll be taking this thank you." The boy says while walking away.


	8. Chapter 8, Encountering Jason

The boy walks away from Reptile and he never tried following him again. However, Shinnock took Reptile away to the island for now. When Toon Link is walking in the woods some more, it begins to snow. However, the boy is used to the snow, since he has the necklace with him. While walking and continuing on, Jason tries to throw a dagger at the boy. He shielded it when it got to him. When he turned around, Jason is looking at the boy and tilted his head. "Jason..!" The boy says. The masked fiend nodded. When fighting with Jason, the boy cuts Jason's leg off and he fell to the ground. The boy didn't kill him, but when he reached in his coat, the man cut Toon Link on hid face and made a scar. "Aggh!" Cried the boy. "Kill him!" Sub-Zero cried out from his necklace. "Here goes nothing..!" Says the boy. He stabbed the man with his sword and then it is made of ice. His head blew uo too. When the boy is done with him, he looked at his necklace. "Toon Link, you did wonderful." Sub-Zero says. "But.. I killed him...! You said not to kill the wounded people that I have to fight..!" Sub-Zero nodded. "I know, but unless if they have a chance to kill you, kill them." The boy nodded. "I will need you for a few hours. Just to take care of the cut. It will make a scar on you, but I will heal it." The grandmaster says. The boy nodded. Grandmaster Sub-Zero is healing up the cut that Jason made on the boy's face. "Are you alright, child?" Asks the Grandmaster. "Yeah, I am fine." The boy says with a smile. "I thought I was a goner..!" He continued. "Cuts like these may be a little serious, but you will live..!" He says to the boy. The next time he journeys, he will go see about the companion charm from Ferra/Torr.


	9. Chapter 9, Encountering FerraTorr

After the wound is healing, except it will make a scar, the boy found himself in Outworld. While looking around, their are a lot of people. Some of them are looking at the boy. "Is this boy in the Lin Kuei?" asks Tayna to Erron Black. "Looks like it. He wants Ferra/Torr's charm and mine also." The cowboy says. "I shall take care of him..!" Tayna says, but Erron stuck his arm out at her. "Not yet." The people are coming out to a meeting, but it is a bad meeting.. It is about a prisioner going to have to be killed. "I sentence you to death..! Says a warrior to some guy that stold food from a counter. "But I was hungry..! I-" says the prisioner and then the other warrior is going to kill the poor guy. The boy has bow and arrows made of ice. "Sorry it took so long, but I know you can use a bow pretty well..!" Sub-Zero says while on the necklace. The boy nodded. He shot the warrior when he is going to kill the man. When he killed them all with the bow and arrows, he helped the man and gave him a fish. "Here! Now go!" The man nodded and then Ferra/Torr came out to kill the boy. "Freed our prisioner, huh, brat?!" Ferra cried out. The boy nodded. "Somebody has to eat somehow..!" Says the boy. "Get him, Torr!" Ferra cried out. When the beast came to the boy, trying to catch him, Toon Link gone through under his legs, sliding and then he shoots Ferra on the back with two arrows. Torr is a little scared. "Ugh.. Get him, what are you waiting for..?!" When Ferra passed out, Torr waved at the boy. He gave him the charm and then Toon Link healed Ferra. She and Torr will never forget him. "Who is this boy anyways, Torr..?! Oh! Wait! Kid!" Ferra says while Torr is going to him. "Are you Toon Link?!" Ferra asks. "Yes, and why?!" The boy asks. "Um, it is because I am just a fan of your work on Zelda series..! That is why Torr gave you the charm..!" Ferra says to him. "Thank you..?" Toon Link says. "Ferra and Torr wants your autograph!" Ferra says. After the autograph, the cowboy, Erron came to the boy. "My master wants a word with you..!" He says. "Who, Kotal Kahn..?!" Asks Toon Link. "Yes, and he is waiting for you right now..!"


	10. Chapter 10, Encountering Erron Black

The guards took the boy to Kotal Kahn. He looks so angry with the boy. "Boy! What is your name and why did you free my prisioner?!" He asks. "I was trying to protect Earthrealm and all the people. You see, my sister is taken away from me by Lord Shinnock. I need the cowboy charm to get me going also." Kotal Kahn looked at the boy. "Did Ferra/Torr gave you the charm?!" Asks the emperor. "Yes." Toon Link says. The emperor looked at Ferra/Torr. "Why did you give him the charm?" Asks Kotal Kahn to them. "I, Ferra am a big fan of the Zelda Series. His name, Toon Link. He healed my back when he shot me." Says Ferra while Torr is nodding his head. "Very well. Now do whatever you please, Toon Link, but if you free one more prisioner about anything stupid, I will kill you...! Now, fight Erron Black. This is for your sister." Kotal Kahn says to the boy. "Yes, Emperor..!" Says the boy walking out of here and going to challenge the cowboy. "You ready to go?" Asks Erron. "I am ready if you are..!" Says Toon Link. "Then let's get on with this..!" When they are fighting, the boy is shielding the bullets that came from his guns. After Erron ran out of bullets and putting them in, Toon Link kicked the man in the throat, doing an x-ray. While he is down, the boy took the charm and then go look for Takeda.


	11. Chapter 11, Working Together

When this is over with and the boy took the charms with him on his belt, he came to a place that looks like New York, but the buildings are ruined and the roads look like they got pot holes and everything. When Toon Link is walking through there, a spear suddenly tried to get to him, but the boy shielded it. "So, you are the boy from the Lin Kuei...?" Asks Scorpion, the one who threw the spear. "I'm already trained...!" Says Toon Link. Sub-Zero came out of the necklace. "Look out, Toon Link!" Cried the icy Grandmaster. Another person came along with two whips and tried to get the boy with it. His name is Takeda. "Well, well... Another from the Lin Kuei..?! You will be easy to kill..!" Takeda says. "Toon Link, I will take care of Scorpion and you the same with Takeda. Let's work together on this time..!" Sub-Zero says. Toon Link nodded and went against Takeda while the Grandmaster is going against Scorpion. Takeda trips over the boy with his whip. When he is going to kill him, Toon Link trips over the teenager and then put his sword to his face. "Am I easy to kill now, punk?!" Toon Link asks him. "Unng.. Ok..! Here, now rescue your sister..!" Says Takeda when he gave the boy the charm. Sub-Zero has also defeated Scorpion, but didn't kill him... Yet. Scorpion came to Toon Link and bows and gives the charm to him. "Great warriors like you deserves this award. Be on your way, child and save your sister..!" Scorpion says and then bows again. The boy nodded to Scorpion and Takeda. Toon Link and Sub-Zero are gone to the temple and get the boy's sister back.


	12. Chapter 12, Saving Aryll

The boy and Sub-Zero are here at the temple. When they shown the charms to the dome, the dome vanished. "Shall we go..?!" Sub-Zero asks. "Yes, Grandmaster. We shall...!" Toon Link says. While at the temple, there are some guards guarding the way to the enterance. The boy and the grandmaster sliced both of them with their ice swords. While fighting their way in, Quan Chi, the assistant for Shinnock is watching them. "Well.. Your big brother is coming to rescue you, little girl..!" Aryll looked at the man with a mean look. "So is Sub-Zero, dummy!" The girl cried out. Quan Chi laughs at her. While doing that, Sub-Zero kicked the door of where Aryll is. "Let my sister go...!" Says the boy in a serious way. "Brother! What took you so long?!" Asks Aryll. "Don't worry, we will save you no matter what..!" Sub-Zero says to the girl. Toon Link is fighting with Quan Chi. While doing it, Mileena tries to sneak to the boy, but got her head cut off by Sub-Zero. Quan Chi tries to grab the boy, but he slides theough under his legs, cutting his nuts. "Oooooohhhh..!" Cried Quan Chi. "Eww! That was gross, big brother..!" The girl says. When Quan Chi is defeated and they rescued Aryll, their is another to kill.. Shinnock..! Also another place to save, is Outset Island.


	13. Chapter 13, Ending

When eveyone in Outset are in slavery, the kids' grandma has to rub Shinnock's feet. The rest are digging up for treasure all ovee the island. "Oh my god..!" Says Toon Link while whispering. The heroes are hiding behind a big tree and watching everyone doing all the dirty work. "I got a plan. Huddle up..!" Sub-Zero says to the kids. While huddling up, the Grandmaster is making a great plan. "Alright, here is the plan.. I will call on Ferra/Torr and they will free your people. Aryll, you stay with Cassandra Cage and Toon Link...?" Asks the grandmaster. "Yes?" Asks the boy. "After all that, let's kick Shinnock ass..!" The boy thumbs up to the Grandmaster. "Alright, Ferra and Torr.. Are y'all ready to do some smashing..?!" Sub-Zero asks while on a walky talky. "You betcha were ready! Torr, let's smash!" When they came and rescued all the people and all of that, Shinnock looks at all of this. "Ferra?! Torr?!" Cried Shinnock while being shocked. "My sweet grandson is coming to the rescue! Yay!" Says Toon Link's grandma. The man slapped her. "Shut up!" When the boy saw this, he came face to face with Shinnock. "You slap my grandma, you slap me, punk!" Toon Link says. The man laughs at him. "You think that you will defeat me, you little brat?!" Asks Shinnock. The boy nodded. "Ok! Let'sget this on with already..!" The boy and Shinnock are ready to get against each other. "You can do it, kid!" Ferra cried out. While fighing, the man is getting stronger than Quan Chi and the rest. When he slides under his legs, a skeleton hand grabs him. The people gasps. "You little brat. You are weak, just like your sister..!" Sub-Zero casts another icy spell for the kid. The boy feels it. He got some dragon wings coming up on his back. After they got through growing, they break the skeleton hand in pieces, leaving the evil one's hand that came off. When the boy is beating up on Shinnock, the evil man is crawling on the ground. "Please, don't leave me no harm..!" Sub-Zero nodded to the boy. "Actually, I won't. And this is for killing my parents!" Says the boy kicking him. " and this is also for kidnapping Aryll!" He added, kicking him in the nuts. 'And this is also for hurting my friends AND my grandma!" Says the boy cutting the evil one in half. When the evil one is dead and everything is back to normal, Toon Link thanked Sub-Zero for the training and helping him. "Hey, um.. Are you going to stay with us on Outset? Asks the boy. "Actually, will you stay at my temple?" Sub-Zero asks. Grandma nodded for him. "Yes, Grandmaster. That is what I want." Toon Link says. The boy begins to be popular with Earthrealm and everywhere he goes. They all lived happily ever after as they can.

the end.


End file.
